Fall To Pieces
by Azalia Fox Knightling
Summary: Victoria Katherine Fae and her family are tossed into a zombie apocalypse although somewhat prepared.They'll be tested to their limits.Daryl x OC.Please Read and Review. Chapter 1 Redone
1. Chapter 1:Sally's Song

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Walking Dead. I wish I did though. I only own anything you don't recognize. Don't steal my OC's.

**Here's the re-edited version of Chapter 1.**

**I swear this is the last time I going to edit Chapter 1.**

**I finally got off my lazy butt and got an awesome beta.**

**If you're new to my story ****welcome.**

Huge fan of The Walking Dead, so I decided to create a Daryl/OC fanfiction. Also I'll only be able to post on the weekends. Unless I feel inspired enough to post on weekdays.

Please Read & Review

Fall To Pieces by Avril Lavigne

**Fall To Pieces by Azalia Fox Knightling**

**Chapter 1: Sally's Song**

"_**I sense there's something in the wind  
>That feels like tragedy's at hand<br>And though I'd like to stand by him  
>Can't shake this feeling that I have<br>The worst is just around the bend**_

_**And does he notice my feelings for him?  
>And will he see how much he means to me?<br>I think it's not to be**_

_**What will become of my dear friend?  
>Where will his actions lead us then?<br>Although I'd like to join the crowd  
>In their enthusiastic cloud<br>Try as I may, it doesn't last**_

_**And will we ever end up together?  
>no, I think not, it's never to become<br>For I am not the one"**_

_**-Sally's Song by Amy Lee**_

At some point in a person's life they had seen or heard of the bums who held signs that said _It All Ends Soon _or, _The End Is Coming _or better yet, _The End Of The World is Near_. The most appropriate one would have been _The End Of Life As We Know It Approaches_. Most people would brush off the signs and continue with their day-to-day activities, but in the dark corners of their mind they would wonder, "What if?"

What _if _the world had ended? Most people would automatically assume that one way or another they would have survived somehow.

It was when the dead rose up, becoming the undead. Everyone realized the end of life as they knew was it happening. It was an end to the age of laziness and technology.

Of course, most people didn't realize this until it was too late.

The government had attempted to keep it behind closed doors, in the hopes that they could control the undead before they could become a huge problem. Though perhaps if they had forewarned the public beforehand, maybe so many people wouldn't have died.

It wasn't until the press received live footage of a man who had died one day. Then the next day he got up and was chomping down on the neighbor's cat, Fluffy. Nobody knew where Walkers came from. Although, some say it's the wrath of God, others say it's a disease that mutated itself. Some fanatics even thought it was some sort of government conspiracy.

The small towns far from the big cities were the ones that survived the longest. Most of the big cities had fallen. The military had attempted to quarantine the cities and towns that held a lot of the infected.

It was ultimate test of survival and most failed.

The ones who ended up dead or as Walker food were the ones who continued to stay in populated areas or went into hiding. They ended up being overtaken by zombies. When things took a turn for the worst, many people had gone to the "safe zones" the government had created, promising food, water, and "safety." It had food. Just not for the living. The so-called "safe zones" became massive watering holes for the undead. It was when things had gotten really bad that the military received the orders to shoot down the living. Some people had even given up and a lot of mass suicides had occurred.

These were troubled times.

The ones who survived lived in a constant state of fear and worry. It was this same fear that kept a young woman from venturing out into the open.

A young brunette woman was curled up fast asleep with her two young sons in the attic of an abandoned house. They were staying in a small town that sat on the outskirts of New York City.

Her head snapped up towards a small circular window as screams and gunshots rang out. She frowned, slightly startled at the screams and gunshots although they were now a daily occurrence. Usually, they meant someone was getting eaten or shot down by the military. It wasn't the screams that had made her frown; it was the fact that they were much closer this time.

The brunette silently crept towards the boarded up window, pushing aside the thick mauve curtain, her intense blue eyes peered between the cracks and into the street below. The sight below caused her to frown sadly. A small family of three were surrounded by the undead. Their clothing hung in tatters and were mismatched, perhaps from the mad dash of grabbing belongings.

A young golden-haired girl clung to her mother in the seemingly abandoned street. She couldn't have been much older than seven years old. She wore a dirty yellow sundress, black ballerina shoes, and an old faded violet sweatshirt. The little girl's mother wore dark blue plaid shorts, a once white trench coat, a pair of old brown boots and an old magenta t-shirt that hung in tatters on her thin frame. Her brown-blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail. Both were sobbing and screaming as the group of Walkers shuffled closer towards them. However, their screaming only caused a few more Walkers to appear.

The sun shone brightly, almost mockingly, upon the small family. An elderly man around his late forties was shooting a handgun at the Walkers with a determined expression to protect the woman and child behind him. Sweat glistened down his face. Still watching from the window, the brunette woman noticed that the man kept a brave front about him. His brave front was probably a small effort to keep his family from having another reason to worry. Despite his braveness, he only managed to shoot three of them down before he ran out bullets. It was only then that his brave front fell apart, only to reveal sheer terror. Then, almost realizing that they didn't have any weapons on them, the Walkers moved in for the kill.

They first reached the man and then, the woman. The man attempted to fight off the Walkers, but the little girl's mother kept screaming for her daughter to run. A look of pure of horror crossed the small golden-haired girl's face as they killed her mother and grandfather in front of her. She stood rooted to the spot for a moment, before attempting to run away with her long blonde tresses flowing behind her. However, it was too late as she had chosen a moment too long to run. But it was that same long hair that ended up being her demise when one of the Walkers grabbed her hair.

From the attic, the brunette attempted to turn away from the window but she couldn't. She stared transfixed as the Walkers reached for the little girl, who she had heard being called Annabel by her screaming mother.

The small family screamed louder as the Walkers ripped and tore into their flesh. The last sounds from the small family were the pleas and screams for help.

She would have helped them if she didn't have her own family to care for. That, and her husband, Xander, had told her to keep herself and their children inside the attic when they could. He had made sure to take them away from their nice apartment across from Central Park and brought them to a safe place, so they could wait for him until he came back.

She was extremely worried for Xander's safety. The last time she had seen her handsome husband had been two weeks ago. He had went off on his own to find their siblings.

Suddenly, a small whimper came from behind her.

Rubbing their eyes, two small children sat upright pulling a soft, indigo blanket closer towards them. Their frightened green eyes were filled with tears that were threatening to spill.

"Mommy?" Her eldest son, Alexander softly whimpered.

Her children knew her as "Mommy," but everyone else knew her by another name. Victoria Katherine Fae, or Kat, as she preferred being called.

Alexander's eyes were full of fear and begging his mother to tell him that everything would be alright. But things were not going to be alright. Not by a long shot. Only five years old, he had already seen things that a kid should never see. It saddened her to think that only two and half weeks ago Alexander used to be so happy and carefree. Now he was much quieter than the loud, buoyant child he had once been.

Kat moved as quickly and silently as she could away from the window, allowing the curtain to fall neatly back in place. Kat pulled her two sons towards her and murmured soothing words to them. She gently stroked Alexander's soft black hair. She managed to keep her eldest son from crying, but her youngest, Lucien, sniffled into his mother's lap.

Suddenly, Kat froze.

She heard footsteps inside the house. Quickly shushing her two sons, she reached over and grabbed the baseball bat. Although, she doubted the Walkers were smart enough to get in the attic. There were worse things than Walkers, but she wasn't taking any chances.

Ever since the zombie apocalypse decided to rear it's big ugly head at the world, life changed. There were no more rules and the government was too busy attempting to kill off the undead. This made everything ripe for the picking for every looter and bandit out there. At least getting shot down by the military meant your death was quick. Being alone and a woman was a dangerous thing nowadays.

Kat knew that if it came down to it she would kill other survivors for their supplies, so that her sons didn't have to starve. She wouldn't hesitate to do so. After all, it was survival of the fittest. And, when it came to her family, she would do anything for them.

She heard the footsteps stop beneath the trapdoor that lead into the attic. Kat silently prayed to herself that whatever was there would move on. Her heart was pounding in her chest so loudly that she was afraid the intruders below would hear it. However, it seemed her prayers weren't answered as the trapdoor lowered down into the hallway.

Instead, she heard the one of the intruders climbing up the ladder.

**To Be Continued**

**Tell me what you guys think.**

**And feel free to ask questions.**

**Also, review so you can find out who's climbing up the stairs. Who do want it to be?**

**Please Review.**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2:Life Starts Now

Disclaimer: I do not own Walking Dead Wish I did though.

Thanks **orvokki** for reviewing.

Sorry going MIA on you guys. Hehe got stuck on a cliffhanger.

Is it weird that I was watching a zombie eating a rat while I was eating a piece of bacon?

And one last thing NORMAN REEDUS private messaged me on Twitter saying he " lvoed that drawing. "It would have been even better if I actually got to meet him in person. But I have to take what I can get.

Please Read & Review

Fall To Pieces by Avril Lavigne

**Fall To Pieces by Azalia Fox Knightling**

**Chapter 2: ****Life Starts Now**  
><em><strong>You say you feel so down,<br>Every time I turn around  
>You say you should've<br>Been gone by now,  
>You think that everything's wrong,<br>Ask me how to carry on,  
>We'll make it through<br>Another day  
>Just hold on<strong>_

_**Cause life starts now,  
>You've done all the things<br>That could kill you somehow  
>And you're so far down<br>But you will survive this  
>Somehow because<br>Life starts now**_

_**I hate to see you fall down,  
>I'll pick you up off the ground,<br>I've watched the weight of  
>Your world come down<br>And now it's your chance  
>To move on, change the way you've lived for so long,<br>Find the strength you've had inside all along**_

_**Cause life starts now,  
>You've done all the things<br>That could kill you somehow  
>And you're so far down<br>But you will survive this  
>Somehow because<br>Life starts now**_

_**All this pain  
>Take this life and make it yours,<br>All this hate  
>Take your heart and let it love again,<br>You will survive this somehow**_

_**Life starts now,  
>You've done all the things<br>That could kill you somehow  
>And you're so far down<strong>_

_**Life starts now,  
>You've done all the things<br>That could kill you somehow  
>And you're so far down<br>Life starts now**_

**-Life Starts Now by Three Days Grace**

Kat was slightly hidden in the shadows although her heart started to beat erratically with fear as she watched the soldier climbing up into the attic. She had heard only whispers of the things they had done, Kat being one of the fortunate few to have not seen what the military had done firsthand. Although, that did nothing to calm her heartbeat.

Back before all the shit had decided to hit the fan aka, "the end of the world," most people would have willingly helped a soldier. After all it was the least they could do for someone who fought for their country. But that was then. It wasn't until the outbreak had gotten bad that the military had given out the order that all civilians were to be gunned down for fear of being infected. It made _almost _every survivor wary of them. The others were the ones who still believed or hoped that the government would be able to fix this outbreak. But the ones who had first hand seen them shoot down people knew better than to trust them.

That was what kept Kat from approaching the soldier who was coming from the landing below. He was climbing up one of those ladders that most attics typically have. The soldier was just a kid, fresh from high school. Probably one who had wanted to make his parents proud that their son was serving their country. He was dressed head to toe in full-on riot gear with a mask to avoid contamination. He moved cautiously and slowly. His hazel eyes held a tired, wary look that made him look like he had aged several years.

It was hard to believe that the military had made a bunch of kids shoot down innocent people; people who most likely hadn't even been infected. His hazel eyes glanced around the room before his eyes took notice of the dark shadows in the rooms. It was until his eyes had adjusted to the darkness in the room that he realized what those shadows were. The soldier looked slightly startled at seeing her there, though the surprise quickly disappeared to reveal a guarded look. His hazel eyes took in her disheveled appearance, before his mind registered movement behind her. Behind Kat were her two small frightened boys, they clung to their mother's leg.

He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. He then tried again, but before he could even get a word out a hissed whisper spoke from the landing below.

"Oi, Reed, as much as I would like to become Walker food I'd really appreciate it if you would move before some of those _things_ decide that we look mighty tasty as their all you can eat buffet."

The soldier, Reed, flushed slightly before he hoisted himself out of the opening of the trapdoor and reached a hand out to help another soldier out. The other soldier had sandy blonde hair and appeared not to be much older than Reed.

"Finally, you moved your ass out of my face. I thought-"

But what the soldier thought was lost on his lips as he noticed that they weren't alone. His face was slightly startled and surprised as he stared at the small group of survivors. Well, he hoped they were survivors and not soon to be Walkers. He was tired of all of the death, gloom, and doom.

It was becoming exceedingly rare that they came across survivors that had been uninfected. The first to go had been the old, homeless, overweight, and regretfully small children. And yet there were two small children cowering behind their mother.

Kat stood protectively in front of her two children. Dark circles were under her eyes which had turned into a haunting shade of blue. Her heart shaped face was set in a fierce determination. She held a baseball bat that had a little bit of dried blood on it. However, it was sort of obvious that if it came to a fight that she would most likely lose. After all, automatic weapons versus a baseball bat. Yeah, it was best if a fight didn't start.

The soldier cleared his throat loudly.

"Are any of you infected?"

Kat shook her head.

"I'm Nikolai Ivashkov, but people call me Nik. And that butthead over there is Lawrence Reed, but we, being _me_, just calls him Reed." The sandy haired soldier, Nick, said in an attempt to get conversation going. After all, he was tired of talking to the same person all the time, though it was nice at times.

"Victoria Katherine Fae, call me Kat. These are my sons Alexander and Lucien."

Nick nodded. Then he reached over and pulled up the ladder and closed the trapdoor.

"We're deserters," Nick said in the hopes of getting Kat to feel a little more at ease in their presence.

Kat gave him a look that indicated she wanted to know why.

"We were ordered to shoot down a school. We didn't want to do it so….while everybody was busy in all of the chaos. We left."

It was the pause in Nik's voice that caused her brow to furrow slightly. He wasn't mentioning something. She would have questioned them further if it were not for the solemn and tired looks that both soldiers gave her. Her motherly instincts instantly came into play.

"Have you boys had anything to eat?"

Nik got a startled look on his face. He had been prepared for her to be nosy and ask what had happened, but instead she asked if they had eaten. Although now that she had mentioned it he was starving.

He cleared his throat to speak, but Reed beat him to it.

"No, we haven't ate anything since mornin'."

"Well you boys make yourself comfortable and I'll fix us something to eat."

It wasn't until after Kat had cooked them some canned soup on a Coleman 2-burner stove that both soldiers had decided to relax.

Nik finally took the moment to study Kat. Her thick brown hair was pulled in a messy bun. Although, when the lantern's light hit it, it got a reddish glow to it. She had pale skin that somehow turned her eyes to an eerie shade of blue. But it suited her somehow. She wore a large, thick, violet, wool sweater that swamped her body and a set of dark blue jeans.

"Where are you from?"

Reed who had been busy eating, glanced towards Kat before he finally spoke for the first time.

"Born and raised in Greenville, Tennessee, Ma'am."

"I told you to call me, Kat," a small smile spread across her face.

"Sorry Ma'am…uh, I mean Kat."

Kat smiled at Reed.

"And what about you, Nik?"

"Grass Lake, Michigan. And let me guess you're from New York?"

Kat shook her head, smiling before replying with, "Live there. Yes. From there? No. I was born in Alexandria, Louisiana and raised in Cody, Wyoming."

Nik let out a soft low whistle.

"Out of all the places in Ironia, you decide to come to this house. Why exactly, is that?" Kat asked.

"It's secluded, near the Black River Wildlife Management Area. So it would be easy enough to run in there if we needed to make a quick escape."

Kat nodded her head.

It was true though about being secluded. Behind the old three-story house was the Black River Wildlife Area. It was one of the reasons why Xander and Kat had chosen the house. That and it wasn't too far from New York.

Both men appeared to be getting up.

"And where are you two going?"

Reed paused, exchanging a quick look with Nick, "We figured that we've overstayed our welcome."

"Absolutely not. I'm not letting you out there. It's almost dark," Kat frowned," At least spend the night here."

Reed moved to sit back down and Nik walked across the attic. He pushed an old moth eaten couch over the trapdoor before settling down for the night.

Kat laid down, both of her sons crawled over to their mother and buried their heads against her.

Reed watched the small public display of affection with jealousy. At least she still had her family with her.

Nik couldn't shake this strange nagging feeling in his stomach. That tomorrow was going to be a chaotic day. The last thing he thought of was how he was glad they escaped that crazy, insane bastard, Rex.

**To be Continued****…**

**Please Review**

**Tell me what you guys think of it.**


End file.
